Abandoned Future
by Mi-chan.Mochi
Summary: Anna is a scientist. She went to her huge lab everyday with her buddy, Kristoff. When their experiment fails again and again, a slave girl with dull blue eyes become their experimental human being.


Abandoned Future

**A/N: ElsAnna fanfic. Haters don't read. Category Goldies~ :D**

_**I don't own any **_**fucking **_**Frozen**_** shit pants. Disney did.**

Anna sighed, she glanced at the clock panel in front of her, it showed 5.00 AM.

She swiped the panel, making it smaller, as big as a food tray. She walked to the coffee maker and clicked Mocha while swiping the hologram panel back and forth. She huffed, "No interesting news here."

She swiped the page again and her eyes widened when she saw her lab. "Shit! What is this _fucking_ headline?!"

'A Rapist Made Girl Crazy and Volunteered to Become Lab Rat'

"I never _fucking _agreed to this kind of shit!" she snatched her lab coat, grabbed her keys and wallet, later she stormed off from her apartment.

Few minutes driving with her auto pilot hovering car, she arrived at the Lab.

The robot receptionist greeted her, "Good morning Miss Anna. You arrived early this morning. Is there something I can help?"

"No thanks Olaf. Oh wait! Where's that girl?"

"Girl? Did you mean Experiment 01?"

"Zero what?_ Hell _I didn't asked for human experiment who gave permission for this!?"

"Your corporation with the other company. Under the name _Mr. Hans_."

"_Fuck him_! I don't need her, get her out," Anna yelled. A girl in a lab coat glomped on her, "Oof! Hey! Wha_!?" Anna was startled, the girl shook her head.

She's crying and desperately saying, "Please don't let me out. I have to get away from him. Do what you want, but just don't give me back to him!"

"_Geez_, chill out girl! You're really cold though. Who is he?"

She shook her head, "He's listening to us. _The wall is listening for him_." Trembled in fear, the blonde scared girl cried again, tears streaming endlessly while she looked around.

Anna patted her shoulder, "It's okay. I know you still in... shocked situation. Come on. I'll uh, make you a coffee?"

The girl knelt down, she had seizure, Anna went panic and hugged her, "Um! What about chocolates? Warm chocolate milk? Yea?" The trembling girl nodded.

They went further inside and took the elevator up. They're in the canteen. Anna said to another robot there, "Hey Olaf, I know you're the same program. _Hell,_ you're the only program here. Please make two warm chocolate and...you want to eat?"

The girl shook her head, Anna raised her brow, "Porridge then! Make it fast Olaf."

"I will Miss." said Olaf. He swiftly make the order and place it neatly on a tray.

Anna brought it to her and sat beside her, "Here, eat. I just have to uh, finish this one," she smiled genuinely.

The girl gulped and took the glass, it almost spilled, her hands still trembling. Anna helped her, then she stared at her dull blue eyes, "Uh, this is awkward. Not you! It's me, awkward. Your eyes are beautiful. Wait, that's...true, I suppose."

The girl blushed. "You have a name? Cause you know, I can't keep calling you 'you'."

Anna saw her chuckled, "Elsa. I suppose I could tell you that much. Anna, right? It's a nice name, good to remember."

Anna smiled sheepishly, "Yeah my mother made it, I'm very fond with her. Well, what happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," her eyes went gloomy. '_Shit! I screwed up!_' Anna thought.

"Okay. Do you know what we do here?"

"No. What did you do here?"

"We're experimenting human power. How much power do they possessed and such things, computers here have the same program called 'Olaf', that's the robot thingy there."

"Oh. Okay. What for?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you experiment with us human? Did it make you a monster?"

"No! Of course not! I am not a monster, I'm practically ordinary. Just...Huff, maybe the experiment will help us in the near future, with chaos everywhere. World is cramped with shit these days."

Elsa sighed, "Do what you ask then," she opened her lab coat, revealing her milky skins. Anna blushed and covered Elsa again with her coat, "GOD. What the heck are you doing? _Shit!_"

"You said you wanted to experiment me."

"Not like this you_huff, need my keys here, c'mon I'll show it to you, it's empty after all."

They went to the Experimental floor. Kristoff was there, "Hi, uh, ladies. Anna who is this?"

"This is Elsa. Our human experiment."

Kristoff gawked. "You're serious? She could be a great asset though. Hop on the table, we'll examine your body."

Elsa hides behind Anna, "Kris, it's not that simple. She's afraid, with guys I think."

"A guy? Seriously?"

Anna nodded, Elsa's grip on her back tightened.

"The thing is, back away, I'll make sure she's hops on it."

He obliged, backing away with a moon walk. Anna chuckled whilst Elsa smiled a little.

Later she hop on the table and lay down, laser light scanned her once, the panels showed her status and ailments.

"All look normal. Although she's colder from normal people. Elsa, how're you?"

"Good. Can I sleep here?"

"Be my guest, I'll put you on a blanket."

Anna tucked her in and incredibly shocked when the blonde yanked her lab coat and kissed her cheek, "Good night..." she dozed off. Anna breathed out. She didn't realize she held her breath.

Kristoff said, "Oh-kay, that's very awkward Anna, why didn't you kissed back!?"

"Wha_ I_ She's a girl!"

"It's only on your cheek. Besides, it's not like she's your sister or anything."

"I would if she didn't sleep too fast." Anna mumbled inaudible.

That noon, everything went chaos when stormed in and yelled, "WHERE IS THAT SLUT?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, who the hell are you_Wait, you mean her?"

"Yes, that blonde bitch. Where is_oh, there you are!"

Elsa jolted and ran away, "COME BACK HERE_!," he's slapped by Anna.

"_FUCK YOU! STUPID MORONIC CEO ASSHOLE! OUT FROM THIS FUCKING BUILDING NOW!"_ Anna yelled furiously.

"I should just tell you Anna, she's a slut, and a bitch, and she's a _freakin' monster_!" Another powerful slap flew across his head.

"Did you even listening to me _dick head_? Or I should _fuck_ you with everything in this experiment room!?"

He gritted his teeth and stormed off the room, Anna sighed. "It's okay Elsa. She's gone now. Elsa?"

Anna seek for her and found her below the table, curled up and bundled herself in a blanket, she's shivering and her lips quivered. "Hey... It's okay, he's gone now." Elsa closed her eyes and nodded, tear slid down. Anna grabbed her shoulder and hugged her gently, soothing her with soft gentle calming voices.

She brought her to a room, Anna's private room, it's like her apartment but smaller. "Sit here, I'll uh, bring you some chocolate." The shivered girl grabbed her wrist, "Don't! Don't_ Just, stay. Please."

Anna bit her lip and said, "Well, if you said so," she sat beside Elsa, "You know, we're not going to experiment on you."

"Why?"

"Uh, you're too...valuable. Especially your eyes, they're so beautiful."

Both of them flushed red, "Thank you, Anna. But I want to know what's happening in me."

"What? Why?"

"My family...left me because of my eyes and cold temperature, they're scared of me."

Anna hugged her, "I'm sorry, it's okay, you're not alone anymore," Elsa gasped and cried, "I'll do it and fix your problem Elsa."

Elsa hugged back and muttered, "Thank you."

The next few days went by experimenting Elsa's body, her senses more sensitive now. Anna and Kristoff was shocked by the revelations when they saw Elsa conjured a block of ice on her palm on the experiment room while they looked from the Observer room.

"How did she do that?" asked Kristoff.

Anna pressed her hologram panel to speak from the speaker inside other room, "Elsa, can you hear me? How did you do that?"

Elsa shook her head, "I can hear you but I don't_ I don't know how Anna."

"Can you do it again?"

Elsa fidgeted. She closed her eyes and managed to freeze the floor below her feet. She cried, "Anna, I'm scared."

Anna bolted to the experiment room and hugged the cold girl, "It'd okay. You're okay, I'm here. Let's take a rest, warm chocolate?"

The girl twiddled her blonde braid hair and nodded still fidget and scared.

They went to the canteen, hand in hand. Anna ordered two warm chocolate milk and gave one to Elsa, "You hungry Els? Want some food?"

Elsa said, "I want French fries and Burgers." Anna laughed, "In this century? Still, orders up, Olaf! Make them."

Olaf replied, "Aye aye, Miss Anna." He made the meal and put it on the tray. Anna skipped and brought the tray. They ate in pleasant silence.

Elsa staring at Anna while the scientist girl eats her third burger, she swallowed and asked, "Is there something on my mouth?" she was about to wipe her mouth, but Elsa grabbed her wrist and licked Anna's mouth, she smiled and kissed Anna full on her lips.

Cold lips on top of warm one, Elsa licks Anna's mouth, begging to come in, she parted it a little, and Elsa pushed her down on the bench to the floor, Anna moaned in the kissed, she broke it apart and whispered, "What are you doing Els? We're both girls, I'm not a guy."

Elsa kissed her again roughly and with force, deepening the kiss while Anna squirmed below her, Elsa whispered, "I have to."

"Why?"

"To relinquishing myself."

"What?"

Elsa kissed her again, hungrier than ever before. Finally they parted and she said, "I've been raped." Anna gasped, "He's so cruel and I left him, ran away from his evil clutch."

Anna kissed Elsa gently, "I don't know why, but I like it, I meant you, I like you," she said, making Elsa smiled.

A click make them startled and look to the source, Kristoff standing there, sipping a coffee and his other hand clicking his hologram panel to take a picture of them.

"You guys should continue it somewhere private, Olaf nosebleed."

Anna rolled her eyes, Elsa back away, the girl on the floor said, "He can't nosebleed, he's a fucking computer."

"I can Miss." his monitor showed her many nosebleed pictures, she huffed, "Whatever, boys."

Next day Hans went in again, he managed to yank Elsa's wrist, but Anna bite his wrist and punch him on his nose. He backed away. Kristoff tackled him and punched his nose, it's broken.

His nose bleeding and he went away again, making disgusted face to them. Elsa cried loudly and hugged Anna dearly.

Elsa and Anna sleep together from that day on.

Sometimes Anna caught Elsa bare torso and hugging her like a warm pillow, Anna blushed madly. "Oooohhh _Shit!_ Els, wear your clothes please."

She didn't, she snuggled to Anna instead.

One day, Anna woke up with a white streak on her strawberry blonde hair. Elsa frightened and never nearing Anna again. Anna said, "Hey, don't be like that, it's not your fault Els."

Elsa hugged Anna and cried on her shoulder, wailing like a sad lion.

It went worse each day, Anna know she's dying and Elsa can't control her power. The experiment room went frozen when she stepped in and looked at Anna inside too.

Kristoff said with firm voice, "Experiment number 01. Act 13. Please continue."

Elsa looked at Anna with disbelief, Anna said, "Kill me."

'The world is cruel and cold,' Anna thought, stretching her arms wide open. The ice girl reached for her, a shot of icicle grazed Anna's cheek, she didn't waver though, she intended to die.

"Shoot me in the head Els."

"Why!?" Elsa cried.

"Because I can't fix you! I'd rather die with my promise than seeing you afraid and broken like this!"

"You give up!? You're giving up just like this?!"

Anna looked away, ashamed, "Yes! Now do it."

"I can't."

"WHY!?"

"Because I love you!" Elsa yelled back.

Silence. Temperature dropping drastically.

Kristoff broke it, "It's below zero there. Anna, you're okay?"

Anna said, "Cut the video and turn on the warmer Kris." He obliged, she continued, "Is that why you're sleeping naked?"

Elsa said, "Yes. I felt safe."

"You want to _fuck_ me?"

Elsa looked away before the emerald blue stare, "Yes. Yes, _so bad_."

Anna went forward, but Elsa rounded her avoiding her warmth. "Stay away Anna."

"I can't. My body moved by it's own."

"What? Why?""

"I don't know."

"Youre a _fucking _scientist! You have to know something!"

Anna finally grabbed her arms, "I you want me to made some conclusions, then there's one spinning conclusion in my head, I love you."

Silence, "Uh, guys, it's almost below ten minus now."

"What?"

Anna kissed her, ravished her with her quivered lips, they gasped for air, Anna cornered her to the wall and licking her, kissing her and bit her hungrily, Elsa's legs up to her thigh now.

Their husky breath could be seen in the cold air, "_Hhh, Hah, hhhhh I love you Els._"

"_Ngh! Hhha, hhh,_ _I love you too_."

Anna felt a sting on her head, she clutch it the kiss went apart, "Anna!?"

She fainted.

It's cold, but it went warm. Anna felt she's been lifted and placed on cold pillow, her lips and cheeks wet, then she opened her eyes. Her head on Elsa's lap, her tears went down to Anna's face.

Anna's dying. She could die any second now.

Then Elsa kissed her and said, "Forgive me, I had no choice. I love you."

She went to the experiment room again. It's below five celcius, but Elsa didn't care, cold never bothered her, except for Anna.

Elsa placed her hands on Anna's forehead and stomach. Everything in that room went colder, but Anna felt warmer and warmer, until Elsa's smiled at her and collapsed to her heart. Anna sat up abruptly, shocked by what the ice girl did, her white streak hair gone.

She shook her body, "Elsa? ELSA!"

The said girl didn't move, not anymore. Anna cried, wailing, "No no no no! Don't leave me here without you, please. Oh God, it's freezing, Elsa?"

A crack could be heard, Elsa's cheek have crack on it, like a broken ice sculpture. Anna went panic. She and Kristoff lift Elsa carefully to Anna's bed.

She made a coffin for Elsa. Cold coffin, like a fridge but shaped like coffin and filled with snow flowers inside. Elsa looked like slept in there, Anna wore Elsa a white gown, making her like a sleeping ice goddesses inside.

She didn't went to her lab as frequent as before and change all the team's project to how to conversing human energy and world energy, she didn't want to abandoned the lab future nor her career. She'd rather in her room, glancing at Elsa's peaceful sleeping face.

One year later the crack on her face gone, her face was smooth and silky by the touch. Anna looked at her sleeping figure sadly and sometimes stroked the sleeping girl gently, lovingly, yearning by her touch.

"I miss you Elsa."

Elsa's hand twitched, Anna was shocked. She finally opened her eyes, and stared at the girl who held her breath. Her eyes different, it's not dull anymore, it's...clear blue, like ice, cold and beautiful eyes.

"Elsa?", "Anna?"

They were startled. _Oh, how Anna missed that voice_.

Anna jumped right to Elsa's embraced and hugged her tightly, while crying for her happiness.

-_end_-

**A/N: I noticed only few people like CD. I loved it though :P**

**Enjoy your read and please wait for ColdVoice patiently, the 6****th**** will be out late today or tomorrow with 'The Heist' by Cyanide Christine ;)**


End file.
